


My Dearest Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a high school AU, with Destiel in later chapters and I'm really not good at summaries so I'll just leave it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day of senior year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, erm...this is my first attempt at writing supernatural fanfiction, so please don't be too mean, thanks! I hope that you enjoy this and I also hope to update at least once a week (or at least post more chapters if I forget) so thank you anyway for reading this, because if you're reading this note, then you're hopefully going to read the story

Dean rolled out of bed with a groan. Half past seven was far too early to be awake in his opinion. He quickly got up and shoved on a shirt from the floor, sniffing it first to check that it was still good.

“Dean, you up? Bobby wants to leave soon!” Sam yelled up at him from their kitchen. The two brothers had been living with Bobby for years now. Bobby had been their legal guardian since Dean was five years old, when their father, John had been arrested for fraud. Their mother had died in a house fire after Sam’s first birthday, so Sam didn’t really remember her, but Dean did.

Dean looked over at the picture of his mother that he kept on his desk, grabbed his boots and ran his fingers through his hair. Now that he was presentable, he could go. “Where’ve ya been, ya idjit?” Bobby asked in his usual, loving tone. “I’m here now, what more d’you want?” Dean asked, grinning widely. Bobby laughed and handed Dean his bag. “Oh, thanks, I’d forgotten.” Dean said as he took the bag. “Boy, you’d forget your head if it wasn’t stuck on, and you’re seventeen now. A big boy!” Bobby mocked him as they left the house.

The ride to school was quiet, considering that not everyone had fully woken up. Bobby was sipping his coffee at every stop and Dean was napping against the window. Sam was the only one wide awake and ready- he was known to get up at the crack of dawn and go for a run; he was all about his healthy living. His attempts to get his family healthy hadn’t gone down well though; when Bobby and Dean had discovered the lack of beer and pie, there had been a shit-storm.

The car came to a stop at the school’s drop-off point and the two boys climbed out. “See ya Bobby!” Dean shouted. Sam just waved, not being one for social interaction. Dean stood and watched his brother walk off towards his geeky friends. Dean laughed to himself as he watched Sam squeal about some book he’d just read and then Dean went to join his own friends.

Dean’s friends were sitting on the wall just outside of the school, just the same as they’d done for the five years beforehand. They were all laughing about something when Dean approached. His arrival was met with a mumbling of _hi’s_ and _hellos._ Almost as soon as he’d arrived, a girl called Lisa had attached herself to his left arm, making it very awkward for him to walk. Lisa was attractive enough, but Dean knew that she’d slept with 98% of the male population in the school.

Just then, the 2% that she’d never gotten naked for walked by: three of the geekier boys in their year- Chuck Shurley, Garth Fitzgerald and Castiel Novak. They were accompanied by a red-haired girl called Charlie, who too, was extremely geeky. Dean didn’t have anything against the four of them, he hardly knew them, but that didn’t stop his group laughing and mocking them.

The small band of people walked by, red from embarrassment at the comments being made towards them. Dean heard Garth, a scrawny little guy, say loudly to his friends; “Don’t worry; they’re just jealous of our awesomeness.” He said it a little shakily and Dean felt bad. Charlie turned around and high-fived Garth and Chuck nodded in agreement. Only Castiel kept his head down, still ignoring everything. Castiel was a tall and extremely skinny boy with a dark mop of hair on his head and deep, blue eyes. Dean found himself watching the dark haired boy go. How had he not noticed the boy much before; they were in practically all the same classes.

Dean sighed to himself and got off the wall with his friends, making their way up to the school before the bell went.


	2. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, two updates in a day, I'm doing well! anyway, if you've read this far, thank you very much, it really does make me happy! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, even though I kind of went on a little. Have a nice day!

It was art first period, and Dean walked in groggily. He sat down and then noticed the boy from earlier, Castiel, sitting two seats down. Dean smiled and his grin was met with a scowl. Castiel probably thought that he had been one of the people laughing at him that morning. Dean decided that it was probably time to make up for it. “Look, Cas, I’m really sorry about this morning, my friends are real dicks sometimes and I just wanted to…erm…” Dean was cut off by the other boy looking up at him with his blue, blue eyes. Dean felt slightly uncomfortable, being unable to tear himself away from staring into those eyes. “It’s Castiel, not Cas. And I accept your apology of sorts. Now, I’ve got a painting to finish, so if you’ll excuse me.”   
Dean hadn’t been listening to the words, just watching the boy’s jaw moving up and down. Dean smiled and then forced himself to look away. Now listen here Winchester, you’re not going all lovey-dovey over some geeky person, and especially not a male geeky person Dean thought.   
Class ended and second period flew by. It was engineering and Dean had a good knack for it. It was one of the only classes that Dean didn’t share with Castiel, so he was alone with his thoughts once more .  
The bell sounded for break and thousands of pupils flooded out of their classes. Castiel Novak found himself being pushed towards the lunch hall in a great tide of people. Great, just what I need Castiel thought to himself. Now, Castiel was a very quiet individual who didn’t go out of his way to speak to anybody. Not even his closest friends. This morning had been hard on him already, what with being ridiculed by the most popular people in his year and then Dean Winchester trying to get him to talk. He was probably just like those other idiots, the ones who seemed to make it their life goal to annoy the shy kid into talking. Castiel was sure that school was a whole conspiracy against him.   
Sam stood in the corner of the hall. He was watching everyone go about their business, just looking at how people interacted with one another, when Jessica Moore walked by. Jessica was the prettiest girl in his year and everyone knew it. Well, not Jessica; she was shy and extremely self-conscious, and Sam was pretty sure that he was in love.   
Sam didn’t dare approach Jessica so opted for just watching from a distance of about five feet. Jessica had lovely blonde hair and her smile was just beautiful. It made Sam slightly wobbly just thinking about it. While Sam stood and thought, he felt something grab his arm.  
“Hey there moose!” a cheery voice yelled. “Oh God, why did Crowley have to even come up with that name?” Sam replied, but he was grinning. His best friend and partner in crime, Gabriel, was hanging onto his arm with a lollipop dangling out of his mouth. Gabe had an extremely sweet tooth and seemed to get sweets from out of nowhere. It still astounded Sam that his friend could eat so much and still only weigh about 100 pounds. But then again, Gabriel was extremely short. He had long brown hair (well, it was long for a boy) and almost golden eyes. He was very playful and acted like a three year old most of the time. They’d been best friends for years.

Over on the other side of the hall, the older Winchester brother was staring wistfully at someone too. And that someone, much to Dean’s surprise, was Castiel, the boy who’d been kinda rude to him earlier. Dean didn’t really deserve the blame for the bullying- though he could put a stop to it. Dean decided to do that the next morning. But anyway, the impoliteness had sort of turned Dean on, which made him even more worried. He was straight, and the list of girls he’d slept with was proof enough, it was longer than Sam’s hair, and that was saying something. But there was something about this mysterious boy that had Dean enchanted.


	3. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and I apologise profoundly for the long update time. Thank you very much for reading up to this point. Also, I apologise for the structure of the last chapter, I tried to fix it but I just made it worse.

School was over and Dean walked out to get Sam. Most days they walked home to Bobby’s house but Bobby was waiting for them in the car park. 

“Hey, you guys want a lift?” Bobby asked gruffly. He looked mean and grouchy, but he was a big softie underneath and the Winchesters knew this.

“Okie dokie!” Dean replied. “Wait, on second thoughts, I’ll just walk, I’ve stuff to do.”

Sam laughed at this and got into the car with Bobby. “He’s probably seen some girl he’d like to do.” Sam giggled. “There’ll be no talk of my son’s doing such things in my car!” Bobby said, grinning at Sam. Bobby considered the boys his own, and felt particularly attached since he’d never had any of his own.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Dean waved as the car passed by and then set off on his way. He walked up to the side of the school where Castiel was standing, just listening to his music.

“Hey Cas! Wait, oh shit, Castiel I mean.” Dean said. “Hello Dean, what do you want?”

“Nothing Cas, I just wanted to properly apologise, I mean, earlier was awful, and I will make it stop, the bullying anyway.”

“No, I think that I should apologise. It was brought to my attention by Chuck that you did nothing earlier. And I apologise for acting so harshly, I was just a little annoyed.” Castiel said, taking out his earphones.

“Oh good. So is everything okay now?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Castiel sighed.

“So, you waiting for someone?”

“Yes, my brother’s meant to pick me up after school, but he’s always late.”

“You live just across the street from me, don’t you? In that huge house at the end.”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“Do you want me to walk you to your house? Maybe I could get to know you a bit better?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and the pair set off.

“So you have a brother, got anymore siblings?” Dean asked as they made their way to the end of the road.

“Yes, I’ve got Michael; he’s the oldest and is in university now. Then there’s Lucifer. Yes, it’s a weird name, but my parents are a little eccentric. He was the one meant to collect me, but he’s awful at remembering. Then there are the twins; Anna and Gabriel. Anna’s cool, she keeps herself to herself. Gabriel is just irritating, he’s always pulling pranks on us or eating us out of house and home.”

Dean laughs at the last statement. “Yeah, I think I’ve met him. He and Sammy, that’s my little brother, are friends. He comes over a lot. I had no idea you two were related, you’re both so different.”

“Yes, I’m quite different from my siblings. I’m rather quiet and reserved and they’re all so loud. My house is never quiet.”

“Must be fun though?” Dean asked.

“I suppose. Now, what about you? What’s your family like?”

“Well, I’ve only really got Sammy. He’s brilliant, like a genius. He’ll go to uni one day and be rich or something.” Dean said. Castiel could see the pride swell up in Dean and thought it adorable. “I live with my uncle Bobby. He’s not really my uncle though, he just took us in. my mother died ages ago, and my dad, well my dad’s in jail.”  
Dean wasn’t quite sure why he was telling all of this to someone he barely knew, but it felt good to get it out there and told.

Castiel nodded. “Are your parents around?” Dean asked.

“My mum is sometimes. My dad left though, last year in fact. He was ashamed of me and left.”

“Why would anyone be ashamed of you Cas? I’ve only known you for a bit and you’re great!”

“Yeah, well, as you may be able to tell, what with all of us named after angels, my family is rather religious. And so, my father told me that my sexuality was a sin. My mother defended me and he left. Just like that. So it’s all my fault really.” Castiel said.

Dean took all of this in. “It’s not your fault Cas, you’re an awesome human being. And there’s nothing wrong with being gay, well, I assume that you’re gay because I’ve never heard someone call being straight a sin.”

Castiel smiled at Dean. “Do you know what Dean, you’re not so bad, I thought that you’d be just like all of your friends. But you’re not.”

“Well, I think that this is your house, so, see you tomorrow?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and walked up the path to the door.


	4. Wherev'e ya been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and I will again apologise in advance for the shortness of this chapter but I think I'll update in an hour or so. Thanks again for reading it!

“So, where’ve ya been boy?” Dean heard from behind him. He’d just let himself into the house and had really been hoping to avoid Bobby. Bobby enjoyed prying into his life far too much for his liking.

“Just out with a friend, nothing big.” He answered honestly.

“Really? Not even one girl involved?”

Dean blushed and shook his head violently. “That was one time Bobby!” he shouted, but still smiling.

“Yeah, I can still remember it. I thought that things were too quiet up there. But I was just being the nice person that I am, bringing up some cake for you and your little friend.”

“You knew what was going on up there.” Dean argued.

Bobby just laughed at that. “Oh God, I did NOT know what was going on, and I hope to high heavens I never have to witness that again.”

Dean was still laughing when Sam came down the stairs. “Did I miss something?” he asked, noting the looks of amusement on the two faces in front of him. “Nope!” Dean said and ran off up the stairs.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Dean got to his room and sat at the desk. His maths homework was laid out in front of him. He growled at it and gave it a look of disgust. His mind was far too preoccupied to do maths. And maths was pointless anyway; when is the length of a triangle important anyway?

Castiel. Dean had been focused on that boy ever since coming home. He seemed so quiet and unsociable, but he really opened up to Dean. Dean couldn’t help but feel a little special as Castiel told him about his family.

And that feeling of openness hadn’t just belonged to Castiel; Dean had told him all about his own family problems and had felt surprisingly comfortable in doing so.  
Dean never spoke to his friends about his problems – they didn’t even know he had no parents. Well, Benny did. But Benny died too, last year. So Dean was left alone without someone to talk too again. Until Castiel. Now he had someone else to speak to. Maybe he’d go over to their house later.

But for now, Dean put his head down on the desk and slept.


End file.
